


Graceless

by Krapfire



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Street Fanverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krapfire/pseuds/Krapfire
Summary: An aardwolf deals with heat.
Relationships: Anneke/Marty (Zootopia: Pack Street)
Kudos: 11





	Graceless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pack Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141837) by [TGWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGWeaver/pseuds/TGWeaver). 



Unbelievable. A whole night club full of mammals and I couldn’t bag a single guy before they closed. And it had to be during heat week. Should’ve known there would be more competition during this season in Zootopia. At least I got a plan B.

I make my way home, pissed off at that jaguar. I _know_ she cockblocked me on purpose. She saw me talking to that wolf, but that didn’t stop her from stealing him away. Why couldn’t he have just ignored her? What’s a jaguar got that I don’t? I’m wearing makeup and this really cute dress, so I know I’m not lacking in looks. Is it gracefulness? I’m not a cat like her, but aardwolves can be graceful too.

Whatever, better just forget about the club for now. I’m just starting up my apartment building’s stairs when the door swings open, and there he is. My plan B.

“Remmy!” I call out, stumbling up the steps, almost tripping as I approach the sheep. He startles a bit, scooting backwards and bumping into Ozzy, his fuzzy wool squishing into the hyena’s barrel chest. Ah, I must be scaring the sheep with my mane frizzing out. With an embarrassed laugh, I smooth it down with a paw.

“Hey, Anneke! We was just going out,” Ozzy greets with his typical wide grin.

“Uhh, right. We were just about to grab some burgas,” Remmy confirms, having relaxed after figuring out that I’m not trying to be hostile. “You could go with us if you want.”

I can’t be going to Bug Burga now. I’d just be complaining that we can’t fuck in a restaurant the whole time. “Ah. No, I’m just gonna stay here,” I answer. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“You sure?” the sheep asks. “We could talk over some fast food. Finally get you that slider you’ve been asking for. You really don’t want to come?”

Dammit Remmy, you don’t know how badly I want to cum. The only slider I want right now is you sliding between my legs! I want to sink my paws into your wool and shove your face into my crotch!

“Nah, I’m fine,” I lie. “We can talk after you get back.”

“Alright, see ya later then!” Ozzy says as they wave goodbye, leaving me once again without a single guy to help me scratch that itch.

I could’ve just grabbed Remmy and dragged him to my room, but that wouldn’t be fair to Ozzy. That’s what the dick-stealing jaguar at the club would do. And I couldn’t have just grabbed them both. Ozzy’s not into that kind of thing. I wish he was.

Fuck, my thighs have been grinding against each other without me realizing. Hopefully, they didn’t notice that. Breathing an exasperated sigh, I try to keep my head clear for now. It’s gonna be a while before getting laid.

I enter the apartment lobby normally instead of kicking the door open. ‘Cuz even though I’m upset right now, I _still got grace_. I spin around in a circle, letting the hem of my dress fan out a bit, and even though I’m still kinda frustrated, a little giggle escapes from my lips as I stretch my legs.

I’m not a cheerleader or a gymnast, but I’m pretty sure I can do anything a cat can. What do cats even do other than sleeping twenty hours a day? Climbing trees? I can climb. Hopping toward the lobby couch, I vault over the backrest, aiming my back at the cushions for a soft landing. Hah, cats got nothi—

“Ow. What the hell?” Something jabbed me in the back. What did I land on? Squirming, I reach a paw under me and feel—

I’ve been sitting on Marty.

“Oh shit!” I shriek, scrambling off the couch, tumbling onto the ground with the stoat that I’ve been squashing under me. Scampering onto his feet, he gasps, eyes bulging.

“Watch where you park your ass you crazy bitch!” he screeches as he hobbles away. If he could walk right, I’d be more mad at being called a bitch, but he looks hurt, hunched over like that, panting as he recovers from getting smothered by a mammal twice his size. That’s worrying to see, so I approach him to make sure he’s fine.

“You okay, Marty? I swear I didn’t do it on purpose!” I say as I catch up with him. “What if you gotta go to the hospital?”

“I’m good. Fuck off and leave me alone,” he hisses, holding his tail in front of him to hide his injuries.

“C’mon, you don’t gotta act tough. Let’s have it looked at,” I speak softly, dipping my head low to have a look at him. He’s not making it easy for me though. He keeps turning away from me. “Dammit, quit moving!” I grab his tail, and he squeaks as I examine his— Oh.

“Hah, ahaha, **AHAHAHAAA**!” I cackle like a lunatic. Here I was worried I broke his legs, and it turns out he’s just hiding a fucking _stiffy_ in his shorts! I’m so relieved that I can’t stop laughing. I see why Ozzy laughs the way he does now.

“Yeah, go ahead and laugh it up,” Marty grumbles, blushing with a scowl, swatting my paws off his tail as I smooth out my mane again, along with my wrinkled dress.

“So instead of sitting on the armrest like usual,” I start, still chuckling, “were you hiding in the couch just waiting for someone to sit on you? You know, normally I wouldn’t sit on somebody’s face unless they take me out to dinner first.”

“I was looking for the TV remote!” Marty shouts, choosing to cover his crotch with his paws instead. “Why were you jumping on the couch anyway? This isn’t the Olympics.”

“I was trying to be a cat.” I sound fucking stupid. “Uh, I mean, I was trying to be graceful. Like a cat.”

Marty sits down at the stairwell, arms crossed. “You kidding? I saw you at the stairs with Remmy,” he scoffs, trying not to laugh. “That wasn’t graceful or cat-like at all. That was like an elephant on stilts.”

“An elephant on— Pfft, hah! Hell no,” I reply jokingly. “You take that back. There’s no way you’d still be alive if an elephant sat on you.” Marty smiles, shaking his head. I wasn’t sure he actually had a sense of humor. He’s actually tolerable when he’s not being a total rage monster.

“So are you not gonna make a move on me?” he suddenly asks. “Just wondering, because you’ve been staring at my dick for a while.” Shit, have I really? I’ve forgotten about the heat until now, but it’s still been affecting me enough that I’ve been ogling _Marty_ of all mammals. This angry little book nerd. Sex with a librarian is definitely not on my bucket list.

“Oh. Uhh, no. No no no, I’m not,” I stammer, forcing my eyes away from the stoat’s dick. “Because even with the heat and all, I still got standards.” Marty’s smile instantly disappears, his scowl reforming in its place. Whoops, that came out a lot harsher than I intended.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he yells, offended by what I’ve blurted out. “I don’t meet your standards? Why not?”

“Ah fuck. I didn’t mean it. Look, you’re kind of a dweeb, and I’d just rather not bang you, okay?”

“What, is it because I’m too small? You don’t like the idea of having a guy’s whole body wiggling around between your legs?”

“Actually, that sounds really hot.” My paws fly to my face, covering my mouth. Oh god, I can’t believe I just said that out loud. Marty’s also surprised, his mouth hanging wide open. Before I know it, I’m staring at the tent in his shorts again.

My whole body just started heating up even more, especially between my legs. Am I really considering this? I know, this is _Marty,_ but I haven’t tried a stoat before. And now I really, _really_ want a test ride.

I move my paws off my mouth, pointing a claw at Marty’s crotch. “So, uh… Could I have a look at that?” I whisper. His shorts shift around as his dick twitches, and he starts covering his crotch with his tail again.

“You said you weren’t gonna make a move on me!” he screams, ditching me and bolting up the stairs, but it’s pretty obvious that he’s interested.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” I retort, following him to the second floor. “But then you had to get me all hot and bothered!” We stop at his apartment’s door, and his arm stretches all the way up to shove a key into the lock.

“I wasn’t planning to say it either. I am **not** gonna take advantage of a horny **teenager!** ” he exclaims as he opens the door.

“Fuck you, Marty. You’re not my dad! And nobody’s taking advantage of anyone!” I raise my volume to match his. “I’m eighteen, I’m legal, and **I’ll fuck whoever I want!** ”

He fumbles his keys, hitting the ground with a _clink_ , and for the second time today, his jaw drops as he stares at me in shock. But this time, I don’t cover my face in embarrassment even though that was probably the most immature thing I’ve said this year. I hold my ground and stare straight back at him because I meant _exactly_ what I said.

Eventually, Marty blinks a few times and looks around the hall. Probably making sure nobody else witnessed what just happened. I hadn’t even thought of that possibility. If Avo finds out I’ve fucked Marty, she’ll never let me live it down.

When Marty confirms that nobody else is around, he clears his throat. “Okay, come in. I’ve changed my mind.” He holds the door open for me, and I waltz inside, already panting in anticipation.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me,” I tease, stripping out of my dress before Marty can close the door. I dash to his room and dive onto his small stoat-sized bed, tossing my underwear onto the ground. By the time he gets to me, a damp spot has already formed on his sheets from between my legs, but I don’t really care. I stretch into a seductive pose, beckoning the stoat forward.

“You said girls call you Marathon Marty, right?” I say in the most seductive voice I can manage as he tugs his shorts off. “Let’s see if your stamina is really—” His bed creaks angrily, interrupting me. Uhh…

A loud **_crunch_ ** echoes throughout the room as the wooden frame collapses under me. “ _Shiiiiiit._ Sorry about that.” I shouldn’t have jumped on his bed. Marty glares at me as I carefully step off the wreckage of his bed, avoiding the splinters.

So close to getting some dick, and I had to screw it up. Oh my god, Marty’s gonna start yelling and then he’s gonna kick me out. How the hell am I gonna deal with my heat if I can’t even get it on with _Marty_?

He drags his tiny mattress off the rest of the mess, setting it down against a wall. “Elephant on fucking stilts,” he mutters, shaking his head as he sits down. “The sex better be worth it.”

Oh thank God, he’s not calling it off. Now that I think about it, there was probably no danger of that happening. I might be his only chance at getting laid. Well, either me or Charlie.

Pretending I wasn’t panicking just a moment ago, I flop down onto the mattress beside him. “It’ll be worth it. I promise,” I croon into his ear, and he rolls his eyes as he pulls off his underwear. I pull him onto me, shoving his face into my chest. His arms start feeling me up immediately.

Finally, some action.


End file.
